villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sixth House
The Sixth House, known as House Dagoth or The Unmourned House, is a primary antagonistic faction featured in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. It is a faction ruled by the malign Dagoth Ur, as of which the denizens of the house include victims of the Corprus disease, Dagoth Ur's kin the Ash Vampires, and "sleepers" (Dunmer infected by the Heart of Lorkhan). Background Once, House Dagoth was a prominent Great House of the early Morrowind, such members including brave warriors and powerful enchanters. Voryn Dagoth (now Dagoth Ur) led the house, and had allied himself with Indoril Nerevar, a legendary figure in Dunmeri culture. The eventual fall of the House came with the Battle of Red Mountain, when Voryn fought alongside Nerevar in the Dwemer fortress, engaging the Dwarfking Dumac and Tonal Architect Kagrenec in a bloody duel, and was ordered to safekeep the powerful tools of the Dwemer: the hammer Sunder, the dagger Keening, and the gauntlet Wraithguard. It is implied that during the duel, Nerevar and Voryn used the Heart of Lorkhan to destroy the Dwemer race. After some time had passed, Nerevar had decided to confisticate the tools and keep them safe from evil, but Dagoth Ur refused to relinquish the tools, insisting that it was Nerevar who had ordered him not to give them up. The Tribunal (the living gods of Morrowind), states that he was corrupted by The Heart of Lorkhan, and Nerevar fought Dagoth Ur for the tools, coming out victorious. However, Dagoth Ur and his brothers fled deeper into Red Mountain after his defeat, and preserved the Sixth House. They soon found themselves intricately connected to the Heart of Lorkhan, drawing power from it. The House created a carrier disease, Corprus, and sent out a psychic message to those who's ancestors were of the House, creating the Dreamers who would carry out his will in remaking the Sixth House. Gameplay In The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, the player character takes up the mantle of Nerevarine , a reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar destined to bring the downfall of the Tribunal and the destruction of the Sixth House. Many times during gameplay, the player will encounter Sleepers, Dunmer who have fallen under the control of Dagoth Ur, and during the story, the player will meet Dagoth Gares, who infects them with the Corprus disease. Throughout the game, the player will encounter caves and Dwemer ruins dedicated to worshipping the Sixth House primarily in the Ashlands Region of the island of Vvardenfell, with hostile characters such as Ash Vampires, Ash Ghouls, Ash Zombies, Ascended Sleepers, and creatures infected with Corprus such as Lame Corprus and Corprus Stalkers. At the end of the game, the player faces Dagoth Ur, and defeats him by using the tools of the Dwemer to destroy the Heart of Lorkhan, severing his power and freeing the land of the Corprus disease. Gallery Ash_Ghoul.png|An Ash Ghoul Ash_Zombie_MW.png|An Ash Zombie Ash_Vampire_Morrowind.jpg|An Ash Vampire Ascended_Sleeper_MW.png|An Ascended Sleeper Alvura_Othrenim.png|Alvura Othrenim, a Sleeper Lame_Corprus_Morrowind.jpg|A Lame Corprus Corprus_Stalker.png|A Corprus Stalker Category:Cults Category:Revived Category:Psychics Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Mutants Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Fanatics Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Jingoists Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Hegemony Category:Contradictory Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Evil